


Love Isn't

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Standing at the altar in a little white church on top of a cliff overlooking the Pacific in Mexico is not the best time to have an epiphany.Tommy's POV inspired by a prompt on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Love Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Though she walks towards me with a radiant smile, my mind is on someone else, someone miles away.

Somehow, I managed to convince myself that Helen was the right woman for me. My best friend, the one I turned to for compassion and advice.

Idiot!

Love isn’t the woman I am about to marry. I have seen her clearly of late, and she is sullen, self-centered and jealous.

Fool!

I now know that love is a five-foot-five ball of rage, with fire kissed hair and emerald eyes. Love is loyalty and sarcasm, humour and wrath. Love is scruffy clothes, an untidy car, a flat with a messy and lived-in feel. Love is bickering. Love is defending. Love is endless cups of coffee and food eaten on the run. Love is my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night.

Love is Barbara Havers.

Good God, what have I done?


End file.
